How it all started
by Nakamura Asuka44
Summary: We never thought something like this would happen to us. I never thought that picking up something so beautiful could be so dangerous. I should have left it where it had lain, instead of keeping it. I say that, but now that I think about it...who wouldn't keep such a beautiful thing?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha (I wish I did.) But I DON'T.**

How it all started

I never thought that this will ever happen to us, but I guess I was dead wrong. It all started one week ago. "Lord Sesshomaru. Where are we going?" The green lizard asked. He was trying to catch up to the greater demon. "…" The silver haired demon just kept walking. "Ummm… Lord Sesshomaru? Sigh. You're not going to answer me are you?" The little demon sighed again. Rumble, rumble. "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm starting to get hungry. May I go search for something to eat?" The little girl said, riding on the two headed dragon. "Lord Sesshomaru won't answer to me so what makes you think that he'll answer you!?" The bigger demon turned his head and looked at the little girl. "Go on rin." "What!?" jaken's mouth dropped to the ground. The little girl jumped off the two headed dragon. "I'll be quick." She yelled as she ran deeper into the forest. Ah-un laid down as the other two demons sat on a couple of rocks.

**Rin's View:**

"Why is Master Jaken always so mean to me? I mean, what did I ever do to him? All I did was come back to life and join lord sesshomaru's party. I mean…. Is that against the law or some…thing…?" I trailed off, as I seen something red and bright, shining on the ground. I ran over to it and picked it up, looking it over. It was a silver chain with a red jewel and a designed holder to keep attached, at the end of it. And inside the jewel, there was some kind of mystical mist moving around, making it look like a sea of blood inside the jewel. "Wow, what beautiful pendent. I wonder who would lose such a beautiful thing." I looked around to see no one near and heard no footsteps or rustling. "Well, it seems like nobody's looking for it, so I guess I'll keep it. Well… I mean… until the owner of this pendent finds it." I put it on and ran around, looking for something to eat. That was the biggest mistake of my life. I should have just left it right where it lay, instead of keeping it. But who wouldn't keep such a beautiful thing?

**All right, I know it's pretty short, but it's my first time writing on this website. Please leave a comment telling me how you like the story and if you want me to continue or not. Well, Seeya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Asuka: Alright! I'M BAAAAACK! **

**Sesshomaru: Do you need to be so loud? *aggravated***

**Asuka: What's so wrong with being loud? **

**Sesshomaru: It's annoying!**

**Asuka: Rin, tell him that being loud is not as annoying as he thinks.**

**Rin: She's just expressing her feelings Lord Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru: *Growls and grumble***

**Asuka: Anyhow! I don't own Inuyasha so please don't think I do. Please enjoy!**

The Stalker

**Rin's View:**

After eating some berries, I hurried back to Lord Sesshomaru and the others, until I got a feeling that somebody was watching me. I thought I was just being paranoid, but I felt like I was in danger. I hurried back, feeling that whoever was watching me was getting closer and closer. I ran faster as I heard a twig break behind me. Once I saw Lord Sesshomaru, I called out his name, hoping that whatever was fallowing me would leave. I was right. It left once I called out his name, but I didn't stop running until Lord Sesshomaru got up and ran to me. I jumped right into his arms once he was in range. I hanged on to his clothes tightly as I thought about what just happened. _"__I was being chased by something scary! What was it? What the fuck was it? Was it even human? Where did it even come from? It just came out of fucking nowhere! Why was it after me? Is it going to kill me? Oh my fucking god! Am I going to __**die**__!?" _I gripped Lord Sesshomaru's clothes and buried my face into his chest, as I cried my eyes out.

**Sesshomaru's View:**

What the fuck just happened!? I was just waiting for Rin to come back from getting something to eat, until she came running. She screamed my name, jumped on me once I was in range, and now bawling her eyes out. I tried to pull her off to see what was wrong with her, but man did she have a good grip. I gave up after a while and just let her cry on me. "Let's go Jaken." "What? B-B-But! Lord Sesshomaru! Rin is being disrespectful! She shouldn't just jump on you and cry all over you like she owns you! You should get her off of you and kill her! She's just a stupid ass, weakling! She'll be easy to cut into pieces and then eaten!" I knew that Jaken would be bitchy after seeing this, but I never knew he would ever suggest killing rin, or even calling her such bad names. I was actually more surprised by his tone. He sounded like he was ordering me than suggesting. At that, I gave him a murderous glare. He not only gave me a disrespectful tone, but he also suggests I should cut up rin and eat her! "Would you like to repeat that? I don't think I heard you clearly." I said, still holding the murderous glare. At this, he dropped to his knees and begged for my apology. I just turned and kept walking, holding rin's back with my new arm and with my other, I held her bottom. I looked back to see Jaken and ah-un fallowing me. As I walked, I was in deep thought. _"__What happened to rin? What scared her so much that she jumped into my arms and started crying her eyes out? DAMMIT! What the fuck happened?" _After an hour of walking, rin stopped crying. It wasn't until another sixty minutes, until she finally let go of me and started walking on her own. From then, it's been **two hours** and she hasn't spoken a single word. I started to get very worried, so I thought. _"__Why not try to start a conversation with her." _"Rin." "…." "Are you tired?" "….." "We can take a break if you want." "….." "Is that a yes or a no?" "….." _"__Grrrrr. Now I know how Jaken feels when I ignore him! It's so fucking aggravating! Hmm?" _That's when I saw a silver chain around rin's neck. I stopped and walked towards her and stopped in front of her. After I kneeled down to her level, I picked up the chain on her neck. "What's this?" "Oh!" That's when she finally spoke. Relief ran through me once she said that one word. I thought that she was going to go back to being mute. "So, what is it?" "It's something I found while looking for food." She said, as she took out a pendent with a red jewel and beautifully designed holder. "It was beautiful so I thought that someone lost it, and I thought that I should keep this until I find the one who lost it." "Oh really?" She nodded her head and put the pendent under her kimono. "Oh, and Lord Sesshomaru!" "What is it?" "There was something running after me! Something scary! If I wasn't faster than I looked, then I would have most likely died!" "Rin." She started to cry again. _"__Dammit! What the fuck should I do?" _"It's ok rin. Nobody is going to hurt you." I said as I hugged the little girl. "Thank you…. Lord Sesshomaru." She muffled.

**Rin's View:**

It's been four days since then. I've been having the same feeling that somebody was watching me, and even though I was with Lord Sesshomaru, I still felt like I was in danger. Lord Sesshomaru's guard has been more sharp than usual. I guess he's trying his best to make sure nothing happens to me. As my stomach rumbles, I wonder if I should go search for food even though it's so close to being night. Lord Sesshomaru must have heard my rumbling stomach, because he sent Master Jaken to go look for food. After about thirty minutes, Master Jaken came back completely panicked. "Lord Sesshomaru! We have trouble!" At this, Lord Sesshomaru got up from where he was sitting and pulled out his new sword with his new arm. He got into a fighting position, ready to fight. "Rin, Jaken. Stay with ah-un." We both nodded our heads, as we raced to ah-un. After what seemed like forever, the person that Jaken called "trouble" came out of the evening shadows. The person had a hooded cape and a mask, so I couldn't see its face. But thanks to its slender arm that stuck out towards me, I guessed it was a girl. The hand on this arm opened as if for me to give her something. Then it hit me. I pulled out the pendent and held it up. "This? Is this what you want?" Her head nodded. I got off of ah-un, and walked towards her with Lord Sesshomaru waiting in fighting position. I stopped once I got in front of her and was about to give her the pendent until a sword came out of her, and blood was splattered everywhere.

**Sesshomaru's View:**

All I heard was the ringing of my ears, but then I found out that it wasn't my ears. It was rin screaming! I ran towards her, ready to fight the woman. Until she fell over and I see what rin was screaming about. Someone….or something….. Killed the woman. "Rin! Get over know!" She tried to run but whatever killed the woman caught rin before she could even move. That's when I charged right at it, sword in hand. First, I was trying to get rin away from whoever got her and the next thing I knew, I hit something hard and everything went black.

**Ah's View:**

Ouch! He's going to feel that one in the morning! So, yeah. One minute he's going to save rin, the next, he got punched right in the gut, **HARD**. Man, that's so fucking lame! LOL! He goes in like a hero, and gets knocked out by one punch to the gut! LOL! I'm so glad that I can't talk, because the shit I be saying will get us fucking killed. **(Asuka: Are you going to tell your view in all of this? Or are you going to talk about this all day?)** Alright, alright. LOL! This dude, The Great Dog Demon's **SON**! Got KO'd by just one punch to the fucking gut! OH MY GOD! This shit is so fucking funny! LOL! **(Asuka: Because Ah isn't going to get off this topic any time soon, we're going to hear from Un.)**

**Un's View:**

While ah was laughing his ass off. I was very worried about what will happen to rin. I mean…. Without Sesshomaru to destroy the more powerful demons, we're fucking screwed! The person who had rin was trying to take the pendent away by force. With the help of Jaken and I's combine attack, she was able to escape with Jaken hot on her tail. Ah, finally snapped out of his laughing session and shot a blast that stopped the thing right in its tracks. It turned to us and Shot a laser from his hand at us. It was way too fast to dodge. The next thing I knew, we were laying on our side, blood gushing out of our chest. Ah stopped breathing, and I knew he was dead. The thing slowly walked over to me, and stabbed his knife into my throat. As I drew my last breath, my life flashes before me and my vision become dark.

**Jaken's View:**

My heart throbbed as I try to catch up with rin. "Rin, wait!" She runs towards me and picks me up. She starts running again with much more speed. I can't believe Lord Sesshomaru was defeat by one gut punch! It must have been one really hard hit. After a while, we stopped running and took five, but that thing came out of nowhere and attacked rin. "Rin, look out!" I tried to hurt the thing with my staff, but it just hit me away. At least I had him distracted long enough for rin to quickly pick me up and start running away. It wasn't short after, that we cornered ourselves at a cliff. "You stupid girl! You trapped us! Now how are we going to get out of here?" "Shut up! I'm working on it!" "Work faster!" The thing caught up to us and spoke in a language I didn't understand. But rin seemed to understand what it was saying completely.

"What did it?" "It said; you have nowhere to run. Know give me the pendent, and I will give you a quick and painless death." I gulped. "Trust me that just make me not want to give it to you even more." "Rin?" "The only way you can get this pendent, is by force!" My jaw dropped to the ground as me putted me down. "You idiot! Don't provoke him!" The thing smiled and spoke again. "What did he say this time?" "He said fine." Rin smirked. "Ready Master Jaken?" "Ready for what?" Rin jumped kicked the thing right in the head, and it went flying. I was in shock until she was grabbed by her foot and thrown hard on the ground. I tried to hit it with my staff, but at that moment, he created a little ball. You remember the saying; big things come in little packages? You don't know how true it is, because once that little ball hit the ground, rin and I was blown into the river below. It didn't help that it was a raging river. Severely injured and torn, rin grabbed me and hanged on tight. Passing a vine, I grabbed it with my staff. "Rin, hang on to me!" "Master Jaken, I have to let go. That vine will break by both of our weights." "So what? We'll just get another vine." "But there's a waterfall up ahead!" That's when I actually looked around. "Shit! Rin, hang on to me." I tried pulling us from the water, but rin was right. The vine was breaking. "Shit!" "Master Jaken! " "Hang on rin!" "Master Jaken, I want you to know that I always thought that you and ah-un was family. When you see Lord Sesshomaru, tell him that I will always love him, and that I wanted to marry him one day." "What are you saying? Stop talking like you're going to die!" "I'll always love you all, and don't think that this is your fault Master Jaken." She let go and road down the raging river and down the water fall. "Rin!" I thought at first that Lord Sesshomaru was going to kill me, and then I thought that I rather kill myself for letting this happen. Rin…..is dead.

**Asuka: Well how do you like that?**

**Sesshomaru: Really? An instant knock out?**

**Asuka: What? Ah got a pretty good laugh out of that.**

**Un: Yeah, actually he's still laughing.**

**Asuka: Really? **

**Un: Yeah.**

**Ah: LOL! There's the instant KO demon! LOL! **

**Sesshomaru: *Grumbles and mumbles***

**Rin: So I die. *sobs***

**Asuka: Maybe…. But don't worry! You'll be alive in the end!**

**Sesshomaru: She better! And I better be the one that kills that thing! *death glare***

**Asuka: S-S-Sure. W-Whatever you want. Just don't kill me.**

**Sesshomaru: I'll think about it.**

**Asuka: EEP! Well, I have to go, tell me if you guys want more or not and also tell me how I did! Well Seeya next time! JA-NAAA! *Runs out of the room***


End file.
